


Exorcism (1)

by Songsongzi



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songsongzi/pseuds/Songsongzi





	Exorcism (1)

1996.6.6

今天，我见到了我的委托人。王耀先生是一个面容清秀的中国年轻男人，看上去二十多岁。他找到我已经是一个月前的事了，那时我只是听说有位中国的先生想要找人举行通灵仪式，多年的老友找到我，希望我可以帮忙。

我们在一家小餐馆见面，一见面，我就被王先生可怕的脸色吓到了。他面容苍白，眼下挂着重重的青黑，嘴唇毫无血色，看上去像是鬼魂，毫无生气，有些吓人。

[我怀疑我被附身了。]王先生一见到我，就这样对我说。我很惊讶，他说：[我能看到。能看到有东西在跟着我。]他的表情很慌乱，汗顺着脸颊滑落，眼睛睁得很大。

你寻求过教会的帮助吗？我问他。

[有，但是教会的神父说我疯了，他们不安排神父举行驱魔。]王先生有些激动地说：[我没疯，我没有疯！]

我在心里摇了摇头，露出遗憾的神情：我很抱歉，王先生，我只是一个灵媒，驱魔需要专业的神父。

[求你，救救我。]中国男人瘦削的身子如今已经如同一张在风中被撕扯的纸袋摇摇欲坠。他紧紧扯住我的手哀求着我，眼眶噙满泪水，痛哭流涕着，仿佛下一秒就要昏过去。迫于周围的视线，我只能慢慢扶着他坐下，叫了一杯冰水，冷静下来的男人捧着那杯水，颤巍巍地坐下，用还未停止抖动的嘴唇向我叙述围绕着他发生的听上去像是故事不可思议的可怕的事。

他看上去十分虚弱，但还是断断续续向我介绍起了来龙去脉。王耀先生是中国人，跟随父亲移民美国，现在的职业是报社编辑。现在，家庭里有五位成员，除了他自己，剩下都是寄养在他的家里的孩子们。

[那是四个很可爱的孩子……不过，那是以前的事了。]说到这里，他的脸上露出了一种我不知道能否称为怀念的神情。

[以前？]

[是的，以前。]王先生的表情似乎有一瞬间的狰狞，我想我大概是看错了。他喝了口水，接着说下去:那是三年前的事了……还是先说说那四个孩子吧。我能清楚看到王先生在提及那四个孩子时，紧紧地握了握杯子，像是下定了决心。

[他们，是恶魔。]王先生压低了声音，掩不住颤动的声线，身体也止不住颤抖。

我十分震惊，问他是否有依据。

王先生无力地摇摇头:[那些证据，随着大火都消逝了。]他看起来十分地沮丧，眼中却又烧着名为愤怒的火焰，拳头紧紧握住，眼睛死死盯着前方。

[大火？什么大火？]我停下记录的手，抬起头问他。

王先生将杯子轻轻放在桌子上，双手搭在腿上，缩起肩膀，声音带了些阴森的味道:[还记得半年前维森德尔山庄的大火吗？]

他的声音让我差点从椅子上跌落。现在，换我用颤抖的声音发言了:[你说的是，是……]我不能确定，毕竟如果这是真的，那么恐怕王先生正处于极度危险中。

王先生抬起头看着我，缓慢而坚定地点了点头。

[是的，是那群恶魔干的。]我听到他的回答。

我握紧钢笔，手心出了一层汗，心里无法平静。我问:[那么现在你……]

[我住在教堂里。]王先生平静地说。他称他有一个做神父的好友。

我继续发问:[为什么不找这个做神父的好友帮忙举行驱魔？]

他为了帮我已经被剥夺了神父的领子*。王先生的拳头重重砸在桌子上，看起来十分懊恼。

我记得正式的驱魔是需要梵蒂冈颁发许可的，王先生说这位朋友没有得到许可就进行了驱魔，被教会剥除了领子。

[我很抱歉，王先生，您的遭遇十分让人同情。但是，作为一个小小的灵媒，我的确无法帮助你，还请您能够原谅我。]我这样地道歉，肩膀却在微微颤栗。

我承认，我害怕了。请原谅我的懦弱和胆小，倘若真如王先生所说，维森德尔山庄事件确实是恶魔所为，那么就算十个我也只有送死的份儿。

王先生张了张嘴，却没发出声音，过了一会儿，他拿起一边的大衣帽子，深吸了一口气向我告辞。我看得出，他在忍耐内心的失落。

我叫住了他。[也许我并不能够帮助你，但是，我可以向你介绍也许可以帮助你的人，王先生。]

王先生猛地转过身，用带有希冀的眼神看着我。

我将那个人的电话给了他，王先生握住那张纸条仿佛抓住了救命稻草般，连声道谢，原本惨白的脸色也因此透出淡淡的红晕。随后，我们道别，王先生的身影消失在街角，我也乘坐公共汽车回到家中。

回到家中，我直接将我和王先生的对话整理并发送给那个人，很快得到了那个人的回复。

[我知道了。]

尽管是很简短的回复，但我知道，这是他接受了委托。我舒了一口气，有他在，顿时安心了许多，我现在只能在心底为王先生祈祷，希望他可以摆脱魔鬼的纠缠。

*

罗维诺·瓦尔加斯合上日记本，长长呼出一口气，再三检查门窗是否锁好，盐线是否完整后，拉上了窗帘。

“扣扣——”罗维诺有些奇怪，这么晚了会是谁，但是突然一股寒意从脚底升起。

他拿起床头的盐弹枪，这把枪是他作为驱魔人的孪生弟弟费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯送给自己的生日礼物。

“是谁。”

“是我，诺拉。”是一个甜美的年轻女性的声音。

罗维诺冲着猫眼往外看，是楼下的住户诺拉·茨温利。金发碧眼，二十多岁的样子，此时正满面笑容。

“吱——”有些年久失修的门被缓缓拉开，诺拉看着出现在门后的表情还带着警惕的罗维诺，有些无奈，“怎么了？要不要拿圣水给我洗个澡？”说着，突然脸上就被罗维诺泼上了一杯水。

“……”看着脸上完好无损的诺拉，罗维诺松了一口气，而诺拉轻巧地越过二人之间的盐线，说道:“如果是别的女孩儿这个时候就要甩你巴掌了。”诺拉满不在乎地抹了一把脸上的水，十分习以为常。

“……还是小心点儿好。”罗维诺在诺拉进来后，迅速关上门。蹲下再次检查盐线的完整。诺拉与他不仅是上下楼邻居的关系，还是从小就相识的伙伴，与他的孪生弟弟相同，诺拉也是一名驱魔人。

站起身的罗维诺转身走向厨房，问一屁股坐在沙发上的诺拉:“喝点什么？”

“来杯牛奶。”

很快两杯热气腾腾的牛奶就被端了上来。“找我有什么事？”罗维诺看着诺拉端起桌上的牛奶喝了一口。“能帮我个忙吗？”诺拉抬起头，冲着罗维诺扬起一个灿烂的笑容。

“什么忙？”罗维诺倾身端起桌上的另一杯牛奶。

“可以帮我换一杯吗？”诺拉绿色的眼睛此时充满了无辜，“这一杯，圣水的味道太重了。”

“啪——”罗维诺几乎是一瞬间将手中的牛奶杯砸向了对面的人，而后一个翻身远离了那人，举起身后的盐弹枪。

“唔……好痛啊……”“诺拉”甩了甩头，那杯热牛奶在接触到她的脸颊的一瞬间就像遇到了什么阻隔被弹开，但是还是有几滴牛奶溅上了她的脸庞。

“我命令你，滚出诺拉的身体。”罗维诺端枪的手已经开始发抖。

“这么快就被发现了，真无聊啊。”年轻的女性此时却发出了独属男性的低沉而富有磁性的声音。“放弃吧，你也清楚，盐弹对我没用，别说盐弹，就算是圣水也对我没用。”“诺拉”嘲讽地笑了，“不过你也可也可以开枪，只要你不怕在这婊子身上留下多几个弹孔，我是没意见。”恶意几乎要溢出的笑容。

“今天，是不是有个叫王耀的中国男人来找你。”“诺拉”的身体忽然晃了一下，脸上闪过一丝挣扎，但很快恢复成了充满恶意的笑容。“该死的婊子，给我老实点！”“诺拉”咒骂。

“诺拉，诺拉，是你吗？你要摆脱他，听着，你必须摆脱他！”罗维诺冲着对面大声喊。

“没用的。回答我的问题。”“诺拉”突然拿出一把刀，“否则我就在在这婊子身上划几个口子。”说着就要向下刺。

“住手！”罗维诺喊着，停在扳机上的手指怎么也无法扣动。

“三秒钟——一——二——三！”随着话音落下“诺拉”挥下了刀子，罗维诺大喊着扣动了扳机。

“诺拉”握着刀子的手被击中，刀子应声落地，发出清脆的响声。

“罗……维诺？”那脸上的表情一瞬间消失，诺拉回来了。

罗维诺跑过来接住了诺拉，“我现在送你去医院。”说着就要背起诺拉。

“罗维诺，我为什么会在这里？”诺拉还是一副状况外的样子，捂着头。“我的手……”

“到医院再说，上来。”罗维诺背过身，示意诺拉上来。

“啊……真无聊。”

罗维诺像是雷击般一瞬间转过身来掐那人的脖子，却先被盐弹击中大腿，跪在地上。随后，两只手臂相继中枪。

“现在，我想我们可以好好谈谈有关王耀的事了。”

“诺拉”歪着头，露出一个十分甜美的笑，中弹的手软软垂下，不住地流血，她皱了皱眉，有些嫌恶的样子。

“现在，我问，你答。”


End file.
